User talk:MasterDeva
Hello Hello and welcome to One Piece Encyclopedia where everyone can edit. I notice that you love to correct spellings in any pages including the talk pages and notice you rarely add information. Why don't you tell us about yourself, let us know what you have in your mind. I hope you continue helping us in the future. Joekido 23:31, 19 December 2007 (UTC) I always thought he was a bot. New Babylon 23:56, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Really nice bot! ^-^ One-Winged Hawk 01:02, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::I sensed a disturbance in my talk page...thanks...I think? Cody2526 00:05, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Brittish Vs Amercian spelling Forum:Index/Site Problems Title explains itself. One-Winged Hawk 19:10, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Referencing Information I must admit, as of late I got lazy since not many were doing it. It seems to be the thing people do the least here as it takes a long time to do. Someone has to sit down in every chapter and go through things. When I myself am at it, it takes me an hour or so to work on one chapter or two. Referencing Information talks about the "how" if that helps. One-Winged Hawk 00:06, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Water 7 Template Merging Please give your vote on whether or not we should merge all of the separate Water 7 templates. The Pope 16:58, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Voting Forum: index/Site_Problems Voting time to close issue of the editing of others' comments. One-Winged Hawk 17:54, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Actually I'm suprised no one bothered moving the giants' pages... Why didn't they. We established on Dorry's page I'd got it wrong. I think they left me to alter it... And well... I just forgot. I actually have a very bad memory, I edit what I remember on this wikia when I remember things. Thats half the reason why I don't put too much into editing because that half the time I'm trying to remember what I was doing the other half of the time when I was editing. O_o' One-Winged Hawk 00:40, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Don't let it bother you too much Emfrbl, there are plenty of people in this wiki and some of them are bound to notice such things, it's not a big deal. Hardly any harm was caused, it's OK! ^_^ MasterDeva 00:46, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Lol, name discussions; can of worms - open. Always the case! One-Winged Hawk 10:53, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Well... I forgot that in this wikia he have a "person" that seems to revert everything for the heck of it and cause trouble out of the most minute details. What can I possibly say...!? Immaturity and stupidity in their prime. "^_^ MasterDeva 11:01, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Another instance On the sea train Zoro said "Yo Ruffy". That the first of the first Water 7 eps I heard and I remember it because I went "Huh?" at it. I can't remember episode though, it was a long time ago now. One-Winged Hawk 19:13, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Suck on that Drunk Samurai, yeah! ;P MasterDeva 20:14, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Well I'm not going to say that much, but I could pull up examples all day if I could remember every one of them. the Japanese are far from perfect on words. One-Winged Hawk 20:18, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Note on that IP The person who is using the IP address that keeps undoing the canon story bit on the strong wind page is currently under my watchful eye. On the discussion page he is ignoring the plea for proper language. If he edits to remove it once more, he is entering an edit war. If he uses bad language on the discussion bad once more, I'm slamming him for it. Right now... He is asking to be banned. He or she cannot accept that Strong Wind is canon, I'd pull up the sources, but theres a whole YEAR of forum discussions... And what not to go through. The IP address belongs to an idiot anyway. I don't want to break our guidelines on this guy, let him break them for us. I'm starting to think its another troll at large here. >_<' One-Winged Hawk 20:01, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Let them wrap the rope around their neck and then hang themselves. The exact same routine as always, this troll is no different than any other! MasterDeva 20:12, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your grammar check!!!Coldhandzz 13:55, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome. ;) MasterDeva 17:51, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I lost track of things after the MSN site shut down. Plus I became reliant on onemanga.com. ^_^' One-Winged Hawk 23:06, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Reply As soon as both the RAW and the SCRIPT come out its fine. There is an old "hour wait" in our spoiler rules, but its redundant these days since circumstances THEN are different now. In those days, no reliable translation would be out before the scan was, now its not the case. One-Winged Hawk 19:13, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :The hour rule on our Spoiler Rules isn't there so its long been removed already, I didn't notice that. So yeah, scan + raw = go for it so long as its correct and you don't make a pig's ear out of adding it lol. One-Winged Hawk 19:14, December 10, 2009 (UTC) References Hello, you have put recently the No references template on several articles. But most of them are non canon ones. It seems to me that it will be difficult to add references to such articles since they generally are based on only one movie or a few episodes. Kdom 17:11, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :There needs just to be satisfactory amount of links to the episode/movie/special they appear in in "ref" format and the no references template can be removed. If the character makes one appearance then one link is enough. Not much you can add unless its like a movie, promos and stuff information like that. One-Winged Hawk 17:17, December 12, 2009 (UTC) About Zoro's Major Battles Umm, the section being a list that lists down his major battles is kinda enough. Putting quotation marks about which battle he had a handicap in is kinda a bit much like stating who won and who lost in each battle.Mugiwara Franky 20:21, December 18, 2009 (UTC)